Honks to the People
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Hey there this is my first Honks story, and it is very AU so please be kind. Thank you. ---Donald


**Honks to the People**

Chapter one: Love worth fighting for

A/N: As the name states, this is a story about the love ship of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. I know that you are used to seeing me write about Harry/Ginny, but I have gotten into reading about the Honks ship, and am beginning to like it. I will still be writing about Harry and Ginny, but I thought that this will be an interesting little plot bunny to write about. This story starts at the end of Harry's 5th year, when Tonks went into the Department of Mysteries, to help the order to save the students. The name of the chapter will say what it's all about.

Nymohadora Tonks was standing there dumbstruck when she saw him take on Bellatrix Lestrange, and wasn't doing any good. She jumped to his side to help him when she was hit by a curse. As she fell, she saw him cast the Crucio curse on her enemy, and then fainted. A little while later she woke up in a strange bed that she could tell wasn't at St. Mungo's, or at Hogwarts. She looked around for something that would tell her where she was. She recognized the room immediately as the boys dormetory in the Griffyndor Tower at Hogwarts. She was wondering why she was there, and how she got there. She saw a note on the side table beside the bed addressed to her.

Dear Tonks:

Your safe where your at. When you wake up, please come down to the common room, where I will be waiting for you. Don't worry, the battle is over, and everyone's pretty much ok. We will talk when you wake up about what I did, and why. Hope to see you soon.

Love Harry

Wondering why he would sign it that way, she got up, and found a set of clothing there waiting for her. She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then changed into the clothes and robes that were left for her. Wondering what was going on, she went downstairs to find out what was going on. When she got down there, Harry ran up to her and asked, "are you all right Tonks? I know that it can't work out between us, because of our age, but can it? I love you Tonks, and I have since I first met you at the beginning of last year. I know that it is going to be hard for us if you agree, but I think that we are both wise enough to be adults about it." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. There are many reasons that it won't work out between us, but there are other reasons that it would work. 1. I'm 6 years older than you (bad) 2. You saved my life (good) 3. You love me (good) 4. It would interfere with my job (bad, really bad) 5. I don't really care what the ministry might say (good), because I think I love you too. 6. Yes Harry I said I love you to. (At this time Tonks broke out in a big old grin, giving him a big hug and kiss, not caring what everyone in the common room said.) Now we need to figure out what we're going to do. I'm sure that I'm going to lose my job over this, but maybe they will let us be because, and don't get mad about this, of your fame Harry. I know you don't want the fame and fortune, but if we're going to make this work out, we have to pull the Boy-who-lived card on them. If your willing to go through with it, so am I." Tonks looked into his eyes hoping that she would see the love in his eyes that she had in hers. When she looked into his deep emerald green eyes, she saw the sparkle of love deep in them.

Harry looked deep into her blue eyes, at least that was what color they were at this time, and saw that she was telling the truth. "I love you to Tonks. Shall we make this official, will you be my girlfriend? I don't care what we have to do, if I have to pull out the Boy-Who-Lived card for us to work. I love you terribly Tonks, and I hope that things work out between us." Harry hugged her tight then snogged her senseless.

The common room went wild when they heard this, and were all in favor of them being together. Fawkes the Pheonix flew in with a note to pair saying that the Headmaster wanted to see them in his office immediately. They went to his office immediately, and after giving the password, they went up to his office and knocked on his door. "Come in you two." When they walked in, they saw that not only Dumbledore was there, but also Minister Fudge, and head of the Aurors Kingsley Shacklebot. "Please sit down you two. Now I'm sure you know why you are here, so I won't go into the details." Even tho they thought that he was mad, they saw the twinkle in the old Headmasters eyes when he was talking to them. When they looked around they could tell that the others weren't mad at them either, and that they wouldn't have to pull the boy-who-lived card, they were going to be able to be together.

"Now there are a few things that have to discuss about your relationship. Auror Tonks, we want you to start going to school here undercover next year, supposedly as a exchange student. You will actually be here to help protect Harry, and also so you two can be together. Harry you will, if she agrees to it that is, move in with Tonks this summer, and be trained by her to learn to defeat Voldemort. You will be emancipated from the Dursley's so that you can both use magic, and be treated as an adult. I wish you two the best of luck, but please don't make us regret our decision." Minister Fudge said this to them, as he shook there hands.

"Your to be trained as an Auror, and be given all the official abilities of an Auror once your done training this summer. You will be paid as an Auror, and you will also be an undercover agent along with Auror Tonks during your 6th and 7th year. You may tell your friends Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger about what's going on, but besides them and those in this room, no one is to know. You will be going through all the NEWT level classes for Auror's and pass them, or you will be put on probation until you pass them. Thank you Harry for what you are doing for the people of our world. I also wish you two the best of luck." Kingsley said this with a smile.

"What about our friends in Griffindor, they already know that we are a couple? I understand that we can't tell them the other stuff, but are we supposed to hide our relationship from them?" Harry was now worried about this, for he didn't want to hide that part from his friends.

"No Harry it's ok for you to be in the open about your relationship. You just can't let them know about your special training this summer, or about what you are going to be doing next year." Dumbledore was happy about this situation.

"Thank you Professor, we are happy that this is going to work out, and of course Harry is invited to stay with me at the end of the school year. Hmmmm, this could be interesting Harry." Tonks started talking to Harry about what her place was like, and saying that he would have his own room, if he wanted it that is.

Harry blushed a bit, but just nodded to her with a slight smile. "I know that I'm going to be to young, but I hope that you will be my wife sometime in the future Tonks."

"Of course I will be, I think that once two Witches and Wizards find there true love, that nothing can separate them. So we are meant to be with each other. I love you, and there won't be anything that can change that Harry." Tonks smiled at him then. "Now do you need to go to the Dursley's to get anything when schools over, or can we just go home from here? You didn't know this Harry, but I actually live in Hogsmeade, so you don't have to go far from here when schools out."

"I don't need to get anything from them, and I think I will just send them an owl telling them that I won't ever be coming back, or if I can," turning towards the Headmaster, "can I use Fawkes to get it to them. I don't want to use a school owl, because Uncle Vernon might very well try to kill it."

"Of course you can use Fawkes." The Pheonix flew down and landed on Harrys shoulder waiting while he wrote out the note to them. When Harry handed the note to Fawkes, the Pheonix disappeared and was back rather quickly nodding to them that he had delivered the note.

"Thank you Fawkes, I appreciate it." Harry stroked the birds feathers and watched him fly off to his roost.

A/N: I hope you like my version of a Honks fic. I hope I don't disappoint you with it. And before you say anything about what's going on, this is completely AU, and it is going to be the way I say. Thank you for reading and reviewing. —Donald


End file.
